Sonic Boom: Separate Moods
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow accidently touched the mysterious rainbow gemstone that causes his clones of his moods to separate each other. Now that they're all getting away how will Shadow's fri-enemies be able to catch all the clones?


**Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA/Sonic Boom.**

 **Nebula and Hex belongs to me.**

 **Black: Anger  
Pink: Happiness  
Orange: Rudeness  
Yellow: Intelligence  
Green: Bravery  
Blue: Calmness  
Purple: Passion/Kindness  
Grey: Timid  
Brown: Weirdness**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hmph! There's no such thing as a Cross-Eyed-Moose curse, feral girl. I wonder how long you've been a feral in your life" Shadow scoffed and walks away from the wild badger.

"But it's true! I was once affected by the curse of the Cross-Eyed-Moose!" Sticks screaming.

"Yeah, right. Like I believe your crazy paranoid excuse from you?" Shadow smirked and was about to walk away from Sticks when he bumped into Nebula like a statue.

She glared at her boyfriend and crossed her arms, staying quiet.

"Nebula, what's up with you?" Shadow asked her.

"Do you always have to be rude to Sticks?" Nebula glared again.

"I'm not being rude. I'm just annoyed with her crazy theories and whatever that doesn't make any sense" Shadow said.

"Whatever, Hex has something to show for you" Nebula said.

Shadow got curious and crossed his arms, "What is it?"

"Let's see when we arrive" Nebula said as she and Shadow left to head to Hex's place.

 **xxx**

At Hex's house, she was fixing up some magic potions on the shelves.

"If anyone says I'm some kinda witch or sorceress, I'll give them a powerful bad luck curse" the female snake scoffed in anger, "I hate magicians so much it makes me wanna die"

Ever since Hex was young she never liked magic shows and she still doesn't understand why children enjoy magic shows from a magician.

She then heard a knock on her door.

"Oh, they are here" Hex smiled and goes up to the door. She opened it to see Shadow and Nebula.

"Tell me again why we're at Hex's house again?" Shadow asked Nebula.

"To show you the new rainbow gemstone she found" Nebula said.

"Yup, it's right there on the table, but don't touch it" Hex points at the gem.

"Hmm…. what's wrong about it? It's just an ordinary gem" Shadow walked past them stubbornly and goes to the gem.

"Shadow no!" Hex tried to warn but he already touched it.

"ARGH!" an electrical energy zapped him and glowed around him.

Out from him came shapes of him in different colors, they land in a circle around him and they look around confused.

"Uh… what happened? Why is my red colors changed to….white?" Shadow asked, looking at himself that his red stripes from his quills, arms and legs are now white. Even his red trims from his cuffs and shoes that were always red changed to white. Except for his red eyes.

"Oh, my gosh. This is not what I'm seeing" Nebula's eyes widen, pointing her finger at the clones of Shadow.

"Whooohoooo!" Pink Shadow hover-skating around in Hex's living room, heading straight out the door.

"Come on, where are the Doctor's robots?! I wanna kick some metal butt!" Green Shadow ran out the door.

"Whoa, it seems that I must have come somewhere in Egypt" Yellow or smart Shadow said and lifts his glasses.

"What are you talking about? I hate it!" Black Shadow growled.

"Ahem….raising that tone of anger can be deadly" the Blue Shadow said with a calm voice.

Nebula was confused what is going on, "Hex, what is going on?" she asked.

"No idea" Hex shrugs.

"Who cares?" Orange Shadow said and belches loud.

The white Shadow was too stunned to understand, "I think…..they're my moods" he said.

"Yes, we are Shadow. I'm your intelligent clone. All we need to do is to figure out how to reverse it" Yellow Shadow said and walks around.

The brown one was playing with one of Hex's artifacts, "Uhhhh….. What's this?" he wondered.

"Hey! No touchie!" Hex hissed angrily, pushing the brown Shadow out the door.

The grey Shadow was hiding behind the sofa, scared.

"Hmm…..different sides of Shadow's personality" Nebula figured it out.

"Y-y-yes, sorry" Grey Shadow said very scared.

"Grey Shadow, it's alright. Huh? Where's the rest of the Shadow clones?" Nebula looked around that they're all gone, except for Yellow and Grey Shadow.

"Oh, boy. This can't be good" Hex said.

 **xxx**

Sonic was bashing an eggbot by his spin-dash until he heard a familiar voice came out.

"BANZAAAAAI!" Green Shadow shouts and punches one arm off the eggbot, "Whooohooo!"

"Shadow? What the?" Sonic was surprised seeing him.

"Come on, Faker! Let's do it!" Green Shadow said and throws a chaos spear, "Chaos POW!"

Sonic then decides to help Green Shadow to destroy the robot and he smashes the head until it explodes into pieces. Green Shadow smirks and jumps off the robot with Sonic.

"High-five Sonic! Come on!" he held his hand out for a high-five.

"Shadow, why are you green?" Sonic asked.

"Don't know, don't care! We kicked that robot's butt!" Green Shadow smirked.

"Yes we sure did. You act different I see" Sonic chuckled and high-fives with him.

"Heck yes! It's been fun but I gotta find more robots to beat! Ta-ta!" Green Shadow hover-skates in the forest.

"Oh, great! We lost him!" Nebula ran into the scene with Hex and the 'real' Shadow.

"Huh? Another Shadow?" Sonic gasped.

"No, Sonic. It's your hallucination" Shadow said, "Of course it's another Shadow! The real one you're looking at!" he yelled at him.

"Long story short. The one you saw that ran off is Shadow's emoti-clones" Nebula said.

"A what?" Sonic raised a brow.

"Oh, brother" Hex facepalms, "Yellow Shadow. Explain it to the blue hedgehog" she said to the Yellow Shadow.

"Well it's all like this, Sonic. We clones came from the Rainbow gem that causes the emotions of the host to come out and get their own bodies. All we got to do is to collect all the clones back so they can fuse into the true Shadow" Yellow Shadow said.

"Wow, you really can stuff like that" Sonic said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get them!" Shadow said.

"But we don't even know where they are, Shads. Looks like we need to get to Tails' workshop to help us out before-…." Nebula was cut off when Sticks was running away from the brown Shadow.

"AAAAAHHHH! GET THIS CRAZY PROTOTYPE SHADOW AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed out loud.

"I'm gonna say that the brown one represents Shadow's weirdness" Hex said.

"Come here, Sticky! You look so funny!" Brown Shadow came after Sticks and grabs her pigtails to swing her like a ragdoll.

"AAAHHH! LET GO OF ME!" Sticks screamed.

"P-p-perhaps….w-w-we should….g-go…" Grey Shadow clinging onto Nebula in fear.

"Ah, I didn't know you have fear, Shadow" Sonic snickered.

"Hmph, shut up" the 'real' Shadow said.

"Okay. So the grey one represents Shadow's fear. The brown represents weirdness. The yellow represents intelligent. And what did the green one showed, Sonic?" Nebula asked.

"Uhh…..kicking butt" Sonic shrugs.

"I guess the green one represents Shadow's bravery and courage" Nebula said.

"But what does Shadow's white color represent?" Sonic asked.  
"Um, that's the real Shadow, Sonic. You know white means nothing" Hex said, "I better help that badger before the brownie does something annoying" she walks up to the brown Shadow.

"STOP!" she threw a jinx at Brown Shadow to make him let go of Sticks.

Brown Shadow stared at Hex and was confused, "What was that?" he asked her.

"A jinx you moron" Hex said.

Brown Shadow lets out an animal instinct, pouncing on Hex like a tiger.

"Hold your fear clone, Shadow" Nebula gives the Grey Shadow to the real Shadow. She ran up to the Brown Shadow and kicks him off from Hex. Brown Shadow hissed in craziness and ran into the forest.

"You all right, Hex?" Nebula asked.

"I'm fine. I think you're right. We need to head to Tails' workshop" Hex agrees with her.

 **xxx**

Later at the workshop, Tails checked through a computer about the clones.

"According to this data, the clones that has escaped needs to be back in time before they are on their own for good" Tails said.

"Only with this rainbow gemstone can get them all back" Hex said, pointing at the rainbow gemstone that is now pure white.

"You sure you know what to do, ladies?" Shadow asked the three girls; Sticks, Hex, and Nebula.

"Yes, I am responsible for not covering the gem in a glass dome" Hex said.

"Just be careful out there now, right Sticks?" Shadow said, looking at Sticks.

"Okay, I'll get the weirdo-you" Sticks said, but Shadow glared at her for being called weirdo.

"Why can't I help them?" Sonic asked.

"Hmph, because I know you'll just be having too much fun with my emoti-clones" Shadow glared at the blue hedgehog.

"Well I would not go near to your anger clone" Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Good, I need to get a flowery red shirt to be told apart from the clones" Shadow said, taking a red Hawaiian shirt from the wardrobe.

 **xxx**

At the village, Orange Shadow was being rude to the villagers by cutting in line to get a cheese burger from Meh Burger food court.

"It's not my fault you people are slow" Orange Shadow said, taking the whole pile of food without even paying Dave the Intern.

"Hey! You got to pay!" Dave said.

"Nope. I'm hungry" Orange Shadow simply replied and goes to eat his food.

He began eating his burger like a wild animal and swallowed it like one instead of chewing his food. The citizens looked at him in confusion as ketchup and mustard along with salad bits were spread at them.

"What are you people looking at? I'm eating" Orange Shadow scoffed.

Then he heard someone shout, "You! Yes you Mr. Rude!" It was Sticks and she was not alone this time.

"Hmph, women" Orange Shadow scoffed.

"You know it's rude to talk with your mouth full" Hex hissed.

"Okay okay! Get out!" Orange Shadow snarled and gets away from them. But the girls followed him and takes him down.

"GET OFF ME!" Orange Shadow yelled and pushes them off him.

"Nebula, take him!" Hex said and Nebula fires at him but missed. Orange Shadow runs to her and slaps her hard in the face.

"OW! HEY! YOU SHOULD NEVER EVER SLAP A GIRL!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple.

"Well you are so grumpy!" Rude Shadow said and spin-dashes at her, sending her at some trees.

"And stay out of my way!" he shouted.

"That's it! This time you're mine!" Sticks snarled wildly.

She had a rope in her hands and she ran around the Orange Shadow to tie him up.

"HEY!" he shouted and struggled as Sticks finished tying him. Sticks smirks and pushes him to the ground.

"One down, and how many are left to catch?" Hex lost count of the clones.

"Black, brown, green, blue, purple, and pink. That means we need to find six clones around. We already got yellow and grey at the workshop" Nebula said.

 **xxx**

In the jungle, the Black Shadow was destroying everything in his path and destroyed a rock in his way by his spin-dash.

"Grrrrr!" he snarled and growled in rage.

"Yo! What do you think you're doing?!" Knuckles rushed into the scene.

"Vandalizing stuff. And you are a stupid echidna!" Black Shadow yelled.

"Stupid? I'm not stupid, I'm slow at thinking!" Knuckles said angrily and tries to punch him with his fists. But Black Shadow dodges and elbows his back.

"ARGH!" Knuckles screamed in pain and punches Black Shadow with an erase. But he only made him angrier. Black Shadow then charged up a chaos spear.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" he shouts and throws it at Knuckles, knocking him out.

"Hey, emo!" Sonic out of nowhere spin-dashed towards Black Shadow.

"URGHH!" Black Shadow got knocked out and faints.

"That was too easy, mate" Sonic smirks.

The real Shadow came behind him, "Yep, but it's harder when anger is in me" Shadow said.

"Uh, Shadow, why are you wearing a Hawaii shirt and you-…..uhhhh" Knuckles got confused.

"Long story. That clone is my rage and anger. I am the original Shadow, just without red" Shadow grumbled.

"I don't get it" Knuckles scratches his head still confused.

"Let's pick him up" Sonic said. Knuckles picked up Black Shadow and they walked to Tails' workshop.

 **xxx**

Tails has the Orange Shadow inside the capsule so that he won't get away. Yellow Shadow was simply helping the two-tailed fox to build a machine that can help bring Shadow's emoti-clones combine together to fuse into the real Shadow. As for Grey Shadow, he's too timid and scared to go inside the capsule.

"Come on brother. It's not that bad, I'm going in too" Yellow Shadow said.

"I'm afraid of being locked in" Grey Shadow said.

"Let me out of here!" Orange Shadow yelled. Tails rolled his eyes and focused on the Project.

"For the last time, you big red buffoon! I am the real Shadow!" Shadow walking in and yelling at Knuckles.

"But you are white, so you are not Shadow" Knuckles said.

"Oh yeah, my eyes are still crimson and my red shirt" Shadow glared and slaps him.

"OW!"

"Idiot" Shadow muttered and sees Orange Shadow and Grey Shadow in the capsules.

"What in the world? Are these your relatives, Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"Okay, that's it. Let's make him snap out of his tiny brain" Hex dragged Knuckles outside for the real Shadow explain the situation in a hard way.

"They are my emotion clones. 1. The orange one is my rudeness, 2. the grey one is my fear, 3. the yellow one is my intelligence, 4. the blue one is my calmness!, 5. the green one is my bravery, 6. Purple one is my kindness and passion, 7. Brown is my weirdness, 8. Pink one is my happiness, 9. Black one is my anger! GOT IT!" Shadow tells him about the clones one by one.

"Ahh! Okay, okay! I get it!" Knuckles yelped.

"Good, now let's get the others" Shadow mumbles.

 **xxx**

The pink Shadow was surfing on the waves in joy and glides down a big one. The people at the beach watched him glide down and landed with a joyful smile on his face.

"That was fun!" he said and snickered.

"Wow, Shadow you are awesome when you are pink" Amy said.

"Are you kidding? Pink brings happiness around!" Pink Shadow giggled like a girl.

"Amy, that's not Shadow, it's his happiness" Sonic came to Amy and points at Pink Shadow.

"Are you kidding? He says he's Shadow" Amy said.

"Well Shadow's red...erm White now" Sonic clears his throat.

"Oooohh…..pretty flowers!" Pink Shadow hover-skates to the flowers near Amy's house.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Amy yelled and goes after him. Sonic follows her and to their shock Pink Shadow sniffs on one of the flowers.

"Wow, they smell wonderful!" he said.

"Man, I've never seen Shadow's happiness that is….too girly" Sonic said.

"Yes, now we need to bring him to the workshop" Amy face-palms. They walked up to him and poke his shoulder.

"Ahem. Shadow, can you follow us for a moment?" Amy asked him. Pink Shadow turned around with a flower in his hand, "Uh sure. If it's fun" he smiled sweetly.

Sonic and Amy looked at eachother and nods to him.

"Yes, it's fun" Sonic lied.

"Excellent! Let's go!" Pink Shadow said. He ran with Sonic and Amy in joy to the workshop.

 **xxx**

Green Shadow was destroying every eggbot Eggman sends to him. Eggman was getting more worried that Green Shadow was getting closer to him.

"TA DA! Did you think that was enough? I'm just getting warmed up!" Green Shadow grinned and pulled Eggman by his collar.

"No I was not...OW!" Eggman got punched in the gut by Green Shadow. He was about to punch again when a bad luck jinx causes Green Shadow to punch himself.

"Ow! Who did that?" Green Shadow yelled.

"I did, come and get some!" Hex said to him. Green Shadow smirks and threw Eggman aside to fight Hex instead.

"Come on, bad boy! Do you have the guts to fight women?" Hex smirked.

"I wouldn't do that, but no matter" Green Shadow cracked his knuckles to fight Hex. He runs at her and kicks her hard in the gut, sending her into a rock.

"OW! Why you! URGH!" Hex fires some jinxes at him but he dodges and punches her.

"POW! HAHA!" he taunts her and grabs her tail to throw her.

"WHOA!" Hex screamed.

Green Shadow then releases her tail and she lands to the ground. He walked up to her to see if she's finished yet.

"He he, need more training I guess" Green Shadow said and holds her up.

"Already have!" Hex said and smacks her with her tail.

"Ugh!" Green Shadow gets knocked out.

"Now, just blue, brown, purple and pink left" Hex said and carries Green Shadow.

 **xxx**

Blue Shadow was simply meditating in Sonic's shack peacefully. Purple Shadow was day dreaming about Nebula.

"You know, if you keep day dreaming all day you'll get lost in reality" Blue Shadow said with his eyes closed.

"What, I love her so much. She's so gorgeous and pretty" Purple Shadow said with a lovey dovey voice. Then Sonic came in and saw the two Shadows.

"What are you two doing here?" Sonic asked them. But this disturbed Blue Shadow and he fell on his bottom, "Ow, Uh, pardon me?" He asked Sonic.

"What are you doing in my home?" Sonic asked them nicely.

"Good question. I kinda like it, right Purple?" Blue Shadow said.

"Uh wha?" Purple Shadow snaps out of his daydreaming.

"Oh. Okay, can you please follow me to the workshop, it's very important" Sonic said.

"Very well. I'm coming. Come on, Purple" Blue Shadow said.

"Okay then, I hope Nebula is there as well" he said.

 **xxx**

At the workshop, Green Shadow was glaring at Hex for kicking his butt easily.

"If I weren't beaten by you, I would have ripped off Egghead's mustache and keep it as a trophy" Green Shadow said.

"But you cannot beat a girl very well" Hex chuckled.

"Hmph!" Green Shadow crossed his arms.

"Guys, I got purple and blue" Sonic came in with them.

"Very nice place" Purple Shadow said.

"Impressive, say what's Pink doing there?" Blue Shadow asked. He saw Pink Shadow playing with a disembodied head from an eggbot.

"Okay, that's really not what I call happiness" Nebula said, annoyed.

"What?" Pink Shadow looked over.

Purple Shadow walked over to Nebula and smiled, "Hi there Nebs, any plans on a date again?" he asked her.

"Um…" Nebula blushed, backing away from the purple clone.

"You...I am Shadow's passion and caring side" Purple Shadow said.

"Thanks but I prefer the real one" Nebula said.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HAMMER! IT'S GONE!" Amy screamed in panic.

"The brown one must have taken it. Let's go find him" Nebula said.

"Yes, he may be dangerous with it" Amy said very worried. They all ran out to find the brown clone.

 **xxx**

Brown Shadow was trying to figure out how to use a hammer. He sniffed the hammer in a weird way.

"Hey, brownie! Drop the hammer!" Amy came out of nowhere.

"What?" Brown Shadow asked.

"I said drop it!" Amy yelled and snatched her hammer away from him.

"Give me that!" Brown Shadow tries to get it back but Amy moved out of the way.

Now this got Brown Shadow mad as he beats his chest like a gorilla.

"RAAAAAAAGH!" he roared and attacked her but she whacks him with her hammer. He got up again and punches her hard in the eye.

"OW! Hit a girl like that?!" Amy growled and hits him again.

"Ugh!" Brown Shadow hits a rock and his shape on it was there when he fell down.

"Whoa, nice hit" Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonikku" Amy smiled, they walked up to brown Shadow and picks him up to the workshop.

 **xxx**

Moments later after putting the brown Shadow in, Yellow Shadow got in as the last one.

"See you on the other side guys" Yellow Shadow said to them.

"Okay, let me check it over one more time just to be sure we got all the clones" Tails said.

"Okay, we got Yellow and Grey. Which stayed at my workshop" he said.

"Blue, Purple, Pink, Green, Black and Brown are here now too" Knuckles said, holding the black one in a strong grip.

"Good, now. The last clone gets in now" Tails said.

"Grrrrr!" Black Shadow growled angrily.

"Tails, he's growling at me! He may be Shadow but I'm gonna put him in!" Knuckles said very irritated. He forcibly puts Black Shadow into the capsule. The real one was standing in front of the gem and was prepared.

"Ready now?" Shadow asked.

"Ready!" Tails pushed the button. The clones turned into energy and goes into Shadow again, making him and the gem regain their colors.

Shadow's white color on his striped quills, arms, legs, and the trims of the cuffs returns back to crimson red.

"Great. Now I'm back" he smirked.

"Yep, old Shadsy is back!" Nebula hugged him softly.

"Yup" Shadow hugged her back.

"You sort of look dashing in that shirt, Shadow" Nebula said.

"Thanks Nebula. I always wanted one" Shadow said.

The end.


End file.
